


And Set the Future in Possibilities

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Midnight Verse [32]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battles come to an end, and they can all look to the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Set the Future in Possibilities

Elita One was the first to actually see Shockwave as they made the command center finally. Power was beginning to flicker in the drones and city around them, but it wasn't fully on yet.

"Shockwave! It's over! Our forces have defeated your army!" she shouted at him.

"We cannot be defeated," Shockwave informed her before he unleashed his cannon in her direction.

The beam was intercepted by one just as powerful, causing a concussive reaction in the air around them all as Megatron entered the fray.

::We?:: Elita One questioned on the frequency Megatron had provided her.

::No matter his delusions of plurality; he ceases to exist this day!:: Megatron growled, quickly crossing the distance to grapple with his would-be usurper.

::His arrogance demands the singular form! Megatron, I don't believe he is fully in control of himself, and that means a hidden enemy!:: Elita One hoped her words impacted the dangerous tyrant as the battle between them intensified.

That was true, Megatron realized a few moments after the femme said it, and he continued to fight, flinging his weight into the struggle against the other gunformer. If Shockwave were not the source of the infection, then there was a greater threat, and he must take his lieutenant still functional. 

"You have played your part so well, gladiator," Shockwave rumbled. "Now bow down before us, and we may yet let you be a part of our design!" The monoptic gunformer was holding his own, pedes braced against the decking to prevent being shoved over. 

Elita One, seeing the pair locked solidly in combat, surveyed the command room to look for any advantage she could use to turn the tide. Her forces, combined with Megatron's, could easily hold this city now, but Shockwave did not seem too uneasy.

Why?

::Chromia, take as many as you safely can to the groundbridge and hold it, swiftly! I think it is no longer locked onto Earth, and could bring allies!::

::That sounds bad!:: Chromia did just what she needed to do, calling off the rest of the femmes to go with her… and intimidating Thrust into bringing his trine too.

That taken care of, Elita One focused on the fight between the two Decepticons, looking for some way to assist without getting crushed in the middle of the fight.

"I bow to NO ONE!" Megatron roared, the very idea causing his optics to flare over with pure white, and he traded one hand for his energy flail, faster than he had ever managed the transformation before, and sunk the ball of it as deep into Shockwave's frame as he could in a single swing. 

The blow cracked the casing, and the flail's head embedded, sending a shower of sparks everywhere. Now, with Shockwave desperate to break free, and Megatron's location secured, Elita One could run in, severing hydraulics in Shockwave's legs to both prevent escape and transformation.

"You will be overcome," Shockwave promised, even as he brought his arm up, blaster head where the hand would be, to fire at close range on Megatron.

`~`~`~`~`

Chromia and Thrust exchanged a look as the first … cyber-organic lifeform registered on their sensors. Its intention were classified as hostile, shooting with powerful beams that rippled out and cut right through Cybertronian plating. The sickly undulating tentacles only added to the primeval fear at the back of Thrust's processors, and he ordered his trine up into the air. 

::BLOW IT!:: was his suggestion to Chromia, and she could not agree more. The femmes with her targeted the power linkage as the ground bridge was still stabilizing, opening more to bring more troops in behind the two that had solidified so far.

::Grab us… NOW!:: Chromia called, and each Seeker soon had a femme in hand, transforming around them as the entire landing point cascaded into meltdown, taking the strange warriors with them.

`~`~`~`~`

Shockwave suddenly crumpled in the control room, very much like an Earth puppet with its strings completely severed. Megatron was wary of a trick, but Elita One got her sensors focused swiftly.

"Deep stasis… minimal reading between processor and core functions," she told the tyrant.

"But not deactivated. Good." Megatron looked satisfied with that result even as power began to flicker back into the city. Starscream's plan had actually worked. But then, Megatron had provided all the 'heavy lifting' as the Terrans said. That thought made his fields flicker in annoyance. Yes, far better to use Cybertron as his base now. Granted, it was in worse shape than when he had left, but if he managed Prime adroitly enough, that would be smoothed over. Earth's resources, Cybertron whole again, and then Megatron would continue with his plans, he decided.

The first step of that was staring at him in all her rose colored glory. He favored her with a long scrutiny as he cycled his systems back to defensive only readiness, and was impressed when she merely met his gaze evenly.

"We shall contain him, and allow Soundwave full interrogation," Megatron stated. "I believe Firestar is your security specialist along those lines?"

"Yes."

"Then she will join him, if you can spare her," Megatron said smoothly. ::Starscream, contain any dissidents without further destruction. Drones, of course, may be scrapped for parts.::

::As you wish, Megatron,:: his second told him with pleasure.

* * *

Thundercracker looked down at Midnight as the reports came in that Cybertron was firmly under control by the joint forces. While Autobots were decidedly outnumbered, he had worried that Megatron would choose a quick victory here by destroying them.

He was pleased that was not going to be the case, as it would have left him torn on the correct action. He would have had to fight his way free with her and try to lure Skywarp to his side, or quickly end her existence, to spare her further conflict.

Either way, his own existence would have been precarious. He didn't _like_ most of the Autobots enough to try and defect. However, losing her would have destroyed him to the core of who he was, and he knew that now.

With her recharging against him, the strange impressions from their merge with the Undercity's controls still in his processor, he wondered just what the future might hold. The one thing he did know was that he could, and would, hope for something brighter than this entire war had given him.

He had Midnight, and that would see him through.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you readers. All of the support given has seen this story through two full years.


End file.
